


So, What Colour?

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, USUK - Freeform, smol story is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omega could forget things easily, but sometimes Alfred was even more forgetful than he was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, What Colour?

**Author's Note:**

> This was, once again, based on a thing i read on tumblr. :P (Actually it was a screenshot on facebook of the post on tumblr, lmao)
> 
> This smol drabble is also to thanks for +200 followers on my sideblog on tumblr!! :''D
> 
> beta-ed by gallifreyanlibertea :’D

The phone rang just as Arthur was getting ready for bed, with a heavy sigh, he strode out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and grabbed his phone, more than ready to scold whoever was on the other line for calling so late.

It was Alfred.

Of course. It had to be that bloody alpha.

“What colour are you wearing to prom?” Was the first thing he heard as soon as he answered the call.

The omega observed his wall for a few seconds, his tired mind trying to grasp what the other had said.

“Pardon?”

“What colour are you wearing… for prom?” He repeats, sounding slightly peeved and Arthur still had a half-mind to snap at him, but he restrained. The only one who should be angry here was him.

“I don’t know.” He replied simply. Why the bloody hell would Alfred even ask that question? “Alfred, for God’s sake, it’s almost midnight—”

“Well, we have to match, Artie, so I kinda need to know what colour you’re gonna wear.” The idiot had the gall to interrupt him! Arthur’s brows furrowed as the question finally sunk in.

Why was his git of an alpha best friend asking him what colour he was going to wear for prom? He clicked his tongue annoyed and shuffled to seat on the bed.

“Alfred.” He started, tone disapproving, but he was sure the alpha wasn’t even taking the hint that he was annoyed.

“Yeah?” Was the bright reply.

“Since when were we going to prom together?”

The line went silent.

Arthur waited, exasperatedly rolling his eyes, yet he couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks.

“Shit.” The alpha swore from the other side and Arthur felt his lips curl up into an amused smile, “I forgot to ask you…” He finished quite lamely, and Arthur had to suppress a chuckle. The line fell silent once more and the omega could only imagine how embarrassed Alfred was, which didn’t happen a lot.

Arthur eyed the toothbrush in his hand with disdain, eyes flickering back up to find his bathroom’s light still on; a cough sounded from the phone then.

“Well… Will you go to prom with me?” He was asking now. Arthur had to contain his laughter once more at the way the alpha sounded: nervous and insecure, two things he usually wasn’t.

Arthur let the other wait, wallow in self-doubt for a few moments, for revenge, of course. He could hear the other shuffling, moving around on the bed probably, and after he thought he had let the other suffer enough he told him his answer.

“Of course I will, you twit.”

The omega heard the sigh of relief coming from the other side but decided not to pay attention to it

“Great! Then tomorrow, tell me what colour you’re taking okay? Okay! Bye, night!” Arthur smiled at the other’s giddiness, murmuring a soft reply before hanging up the call.

The omega could forget things easily, but sometimes Alfred was even more forgetful than he was…

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to know if you guys want me to post the fics I've started here, pwease gimme an answer q_q'


End file.
